


Dynamaxing

by ScarlettMage



Series: A Hop, Skip, Jump and a Leap [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Friendship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Four friends walk into a raid battle, only three walk out.
Relationships: Implied Bede/Hop
Series: A Hop, Skip, Jump and a Leap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Dynamaxing

**Author's Note:**

> You can go find me and my art on tumblr at https://justanotherartistgirl.tumblr.com

It was perfectly safe, little to no risk involved. Or rather, that's what everybody thought. The dynamax phenomenon, while risky and unsafe at first, had become something everybody could enjoy due to the collaboration of Rose and Professor Magnolia. Dynamax bands were created to allow pokemon to grow to new heights and power, red energy wrapping around them like a second skin. As the energy came from the band itself, that was meant to act as a sort of barrier for the trainer, allowing attacks to by-pass them, like water simply sliding off of a ducklet's feathers. Of course, accidents can still occur.

The raid was Hop's idea, he'd suggested it with an excited grin, yellowish eyes shining in the sun. It was to be a bonding activity for them, a chance to grow stronger and to further their bonds. Everybody, them being Gloria, Bede and Marnie, agreed to it, having nothing better to do and itching for a battle with their friends. As they headed towards the wild area, they chattered.

"Hey, how about we go for some lunch after this, hm?" Hop suggested, hands in his pocket and glancing to his friends expectantly.

"That sounds... adequate." Bede said, arms crossed and doing his best to give off a neutral, apathetic air. This of course, caused the others to chuckle.

"No need to be so anxious- we're all friends here." Marnie said, voice quiet and gentle, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Gloria chuffed a laugh, boisterous and loud. "You oughtta loosen up a bit, fairy boy!"

"Hmph!" Cheeks turning pink, he let out a huff of annoyance and hunched up his shoulders a little in a failed attempt to hide his face. Seeing this, Hop chuckled and went to his side, slinging an arm around his waist and turning him further pink. While once they may not have been on the best of terms, that had completely changed by now.

"Let's all be nice, hey? So- food afterwards!" The yellow eyed boy brought them back to their previous topic.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Where should we go?" Marnie asked as she turned her gaze to her left towards the others, curious.

"Aw, I dunnae! How about Motostoke? They have the best hot food!" Gloria suggested with a grin as she looked between the boys and girl.

"Hm, sounds good to me!" Hop nodded with a hum.

"Yeah, it's alright." Marnie agreed.

"Hmph- they have a lot of spicy food- and greasy stuff, too." Bede upturned his head a little, prideful. "However I don't care and it seems I am outnumbered anyways."

"Alrighty then! It's settled! We're gonna fight a pokemon an' then go off to Motostoke for lunch!" Gloria said, cheerful. "Hey- I got another idea too! How about we make bets to settle who has to pay?"

"Ooh! Sounds fun! How's it gonna work?" Hop asked, blinking curiosuly over at her.

"Well, so I bet that you're gonna win- and if ya do, then I have to pay! And you bet that Bede wins, and if you're right, you pay! An' all like that, 'ey?"

"Psh, how do you win a dynamax raid battle?" Said fairy user asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I mean whoever gets in the last hit and defeats the bugger, y'know?" She responded, raising an eyebrow back at him.

"So we all bet on each other and so we hope who we bet on doesn't actually win? That's a little weird but, well, it works!" Hop said with a shrug. "I bet on you, Marnie!" He said with a grin.

"Oh, ah, thanks. Well I'm bettin' on Gloria." She spoke up, glancing at said trainer.

"Aw, yer just _askin'_ to pay, aren't cha?" She said with a confident chuckle, hands smugly crossed atop her chest. "In that case then, Bede I'm votin' on you!"

"Don't insult me!" He huffed, giving her a mean look. "You best be prepared to pay, because I won't lose!" He paused, looking to Hop. "And that just leaves me to vote on you, then."

"Yeah," he began with a grin, hands clenched into fists, "and you best be ready to pay up once this is over!" In response, the other chucked his head back and laughed. Their conversation carried on as they made their way to one of the glowing dens, a ray of red light signifying that a dynamaxed pokemon lay in wait.

Everything had been going good in the battle so far. They'd found the dynamax- a weavile and began to battle. They all sent out their aces, Hop his dubwool, Bede his haterene and so on. They did their best to whittle down it's health away into nothing, calling out attacks and commands quickly, sometimes a little bit of talking and strategising between two, three or even all of them. Still, the pokemon was tough and refused to go down that easily.

The giant dark type let out a ferocious roar, arms forming a cross against it's chest before it moved them apart and sent out it's next attack, this one being a fighting type move aimed for Hop's dubwool. With a stubborn little baa the sheep moved out the way and instead heading to tackle the beast just as his trainer commanded.

Only, the move was still coming, with nobody to disrupt it's path, headed straight down to the ground and the yellow-eyed trainer that stood upon it. He stared up, shocked, eyes and mouth wide in terror and his body trembling. It was an understandable feeling, one would no doubt feel such fear in such a situation, with dread pooling in their stomach as a large fist came hurtling down towards them, even if they were promised safety from such a thing, one couldn't help but to think of the alternative possibilities.

As the attack came hurtling down, Bede was the first to notice, his eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly ajar, shocked for a whole second before he managed to speak up. "WATCH OUT!" He yelled, as loud as he was able, tears pricking his eyes at the sight of seeing his friend in such possible danger. Then those honey coloured eyes flickered over to him, and their gaze met for a moment, as cries and yells came from the two girls who'd finally noticed what was going on.

All too quickly, the hand came down, taking Hop down with it. A scream, a yell, a chorus of cries as friends watched one of their own get crushed into the ground. The boy himself letting out a torn scream, a loud sound of pure terror and pain as he felt the impact, felt his ribs shatter under the pressure, felt as though all his organs had been squished and imploded inside of him, felt his body give as the space it occupied was lessened. His vision went white and black in a blinding, painful flashing pattern. Then he continued to feel burning, excruciating pain throughout his body, his chest and his stomach and his arms and his legs even as he saw the hand retreat through dimmed vision.

Then, as the hand moved away, after a brief moment of silent shock, a silent question, wondering whether or not this was really happening ringing through all their minds, Bede went running from his post, leaving his pokemon to try and continue helping take down the beast before any more of their friends wound up hurt.

He ran as fast as he could, hot tears beginning to leak from his eyes and blue his vision, hoping that somehow, if he just reached him, that maybe it could all be fixed, that maybe that hadn't done any damage and the band had succeeded in it's job and dispersed the attack with no damage done... and that maybe he wouldn't have to lose one he loved so dearly.

As soon as he reached the boy, he gingerly picked him up from a little dent in the ground, as though if he weren't careful enough he'd just fall apart in his arms. He felt small like this, damaged and broken and his eyes nearly closed. A choked sob escaped him, and he held the boy closer to his chest, ignoring the questione and cries from the girls over behind them. "No... Hop, don't you dare close your god damn eyes, you are not going to just-" another broken sob interrupted his speech, yet he continued on anyways, ignoring the tears that blurred his vision. "To just- you bastard!" His voice cracked.

And honey coloured eyes slowly moved over to his own dark ones. "Huh..." His voice was weak and came out in a croak. "I'm dying, huh? Aren't I?" He trembled, scared, yet despite this fact and the dread in his heart and the voice pleading and begging 'No' and 'I don't want to die- I- I want to stay here, I still have so much to do' he also felt a strange sort of calm. After all, there was nothing he could do about it, so why bother wasting the last of his energy being scared? Even so, the fear felt settled into his bones, like a deep aching shake that shook his very core even if he wasn't expressing it.

"NO!" Bede yelled, tears back at full forced and his grip tightened, only to then loosen as Hop seemed to grimace. "You can't _die_ \- you aren't dying! So shut the fuck up and- and don't waste your energy! We're gonna get you out of here- and you're going to be okay and we can have some food in Motostoke for lunch and- and you're going to grow up and become a scientist to help everyone and we'll all still be friends and..." He trailed off with a hiccup, before turning to look over his shoulder at Gloria and Marnie, both of which were still fighting off the weavile. "OI! QUIT IT- CALL A TAXI, WE'VE GOTTA GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL!"

Hop began to close his eyes. "You know... I remember back with eternatus... I thought I was going to die- I thought that... that we were all going to die... I'm glad I didn't, I'd never have been able to become friends with you, if I did..."

Immediately the fairy user's gaze switched back to him, even more tears welling up and shoulders trembling a little. "No! Quit fucking saying that- that shit! You're not going to die! You can't die!" Shakily and careful so as to not hurt his friend too much, he stood up, turning to face their other friends. He began screaming at them, demanding that they get him to a hospital as soon as possible. Gloria had her rotom phone start up the call, so that she could continue to help Marnie and the rest of their pokemon to finish off the battle.

With that sorted, the fairy user looked down at their injured friend, trying to whisper, tell and even shout assurances and demands that he'd be okay and would not die, spewing out a few curses and strings of colourful language as he got more and more frantic. All of it became white, static sort of background sound to the boy, who found his eyes closing as the pain and everything else numbed away. In it all, he looked at his friends, trying to memorise their faces, as he knew it would be the last time he saw them.

Bede was wrong, Hop was right. The boy hadn't made it, was gone before the hospital's corviknight ambulance arrived. They all broke down. Marnie wept, Bede yelled and screamed until his throat got sore and even Gloria couldn't stop a few tears and curses escaping her. It felt like they were the ones that got crushed, upon seeing their friend was gone, knowing he would never open his eyes and grin at them as he rambled on about his latest project with Sonia, yet it hurt most of all to see how alive he still looked- like as though he'd merely gone to sleep for a few hours instead of eternity.

In the end of it all, it had been Marnie had been the one to finish off the Weavile, meaning it was Hop who had to pay their planned Motostoke lunch. Unfortunately, he was no longer able to do that and they never went to the town of steam and gears to begin with due to that fact. Instead they'd all just stood there and looked on at their friend, eyes closed and lacking too much life for somebody who was usually so full of it.


End file.
